


i'll knock your socks off honey, leave you begging for more

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Series: caramel, platinum, chocolate, and rubies [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I THOUGHT OF THIS CONCEPT ON 11:11PM ON A FRIDAY GO AWAY, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tyler is rlly awkward and honestly same, he also has a lisp idk its cute, spooky curses really casually but its not v frequent tbh, theres like one mention of a meltdown idk its not even detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: first, spooky was alone.then it was spooky and tyler.and then it ended up with spooky, tyler, and josh.before long, though, it was spooky, tyler, josh, and blurryface.





	i'll knock your socks off honey, leave you begging for more

**Author's Note:**

> title is from tryhardninja's bendy and the ink machine song "angel of the stage"

spooky was never really a party-loving person, yet his friends were rather ticked when instead of joining them in the throng of the night club’s crowd, he’d tucked himself into a corner and there he stayed. but then someone joined him.

“y-you don’t mind if i sit here, d-do you?” then quiet voice asked, and spooky was ready to tell some slutty girl up when he looked up and was greeted with nothing less than the male representation of _fucking gorgeous_. pretty caramel-hazel eyes, plump lips, brown hair that stuck up here and there in little tufts (like downy feathers, almost).

spooky's mouth ran dry, so he just nodded. the pretty boy sat across from him, fingers curled around a glass of what could be water, or could be vodka. either way, spooky eyed it suspiciously.

the boy looked up, realized what spooky was looking at, and blushed.

"o-oh. it's w-water." spooky made a small sound and nodded.

"alright. 'm jus' not t' much of 'n' alcohol person." he explained over the thumping music, cursing his lisp.

"me neither. a-an'... could i ask you what your name is?" the other boy asked, blinking slowly and hopefully, just like a kitten.

well shit. spooky was fucked.

"yeah y' can. 'm spooky. call me spooks or somefin', don' care a'ymore." spooky replied, waving it off.

the cute boy giggled.

"'m tyler. d'you wanna escape this place?"

"yeah i do. les' frickin' go." spooky muttered, standing up. tyler left his water on the table and sixty-two rounds of mario kart, ten kisses, a few murmured compliments, a few blushes, and a quiet confession later,

 _spooky_ became  _spooky and tyler._

 

* * *

 

 

"hey, spooks?" tyler asked late one night, fingers tangled with spooky's. 

"yeah, doll, wha's up?" spooky murmured back, sleepy, kissing tyler's forehead.

"have you ever... oh _god_ this is embarrassing." tyler mumbled, pulling away to hide his blushing face in his hands. 

now  _that_ got spooky's attention.

"wha..? babe, there ain't nuffin' for you t' b' 'mbarassed 'bout." spooky cooed worriedly, tugging tyler's hands away from his face and dropping a little kiss on tyler's nose.

"i just... y'know that i'm poly, right?"

"yeah..?"

"an' you know my other datemate, josh, right?"

"uh-huh..?"

"what if we... y'know. incorporated him into our relationship, if that's alright?" tyler asked hopefully, and spooky's face split into a grin.

"fuck yeah, darlin'. 'd love t' have 'im wif us. he's fuckin' pretty." spooky whispered, and tyler sighed in relief.

"god, yeah, thank you so much spooks. he's been crushin' on you for so long now, 'm sure he'd love to be a part of  _us_." tyler murmured, and spooky chuckled.

"a'ight. let 'im know, 'kay?"

tyler nodded.

and so  _spooky and tyler_ became  _spooky, tyler, and josh._

 

* * *

 

 

now, spooky had known blurry for a long time before he met tyler. one might even say that they were friends. but the realization of his love for the red-eyed man was like a punch to the chest.

"ah.... shit." spooky murmured, realizing it at _precisely_  two-fourty-two p.m. - the exact time that blurry would get up for coffee at work. spooky knew that, because his cubicle was across from blurry's. spooky took a deep breath, shaking his head and letting his curly red hair tremble with it.

not even an hour later, spooky got a text from tyler.

_josh. meltdown. come home and/or call. now._

so spooky quickly stood up and walked to blurry's cubicle, tapping the other's shoulder.

blurry whirled around, black-brown hair gleaming and red eyes glinting.

"spooks? what can i do for you?" he asked pleasantly, and spooky swallowed nervously.

"'s, i know i told'ja bout joshie an' ty, 'm boys, an' joshie's havin' a hard time righ' now s' i'd like t' go home an' take care o' him if that's a'ight?" spooky half-asked, half-rambled. blurry nodded instantly.

"go for it, spook. go take care of your boys, let me know when he's calm again so i can check in on y' three." blurry crooned, flapping a hand at spooky. the latter sighed, relieved, and gathered everything up, calling tyler's cell and talking to josh until he got home and was able to cuddle him into relaxation, calling blurry after work hours.

"'ey, blur?"

"spooks! how's your boys?"

"josh's all cuddled upta me. ty's off gettin' coffee for me an' himself." 

"ah. actually, i see him. he seems a lot like your type anyway. nice catch, spooks." blurry teased, spooks flushing.

"oh quit it y' big lump. 'f you're gonna be like that, jus' join the relationship." he spat back, and blurry went thoughtfully quiet.

"could i?"

"i mean... s' long josh an' ty don' mind. i know tha' josh's been lookin' up t' ya a lot recently, 'm sure he would mind. jus' ask ty. he's got these real pretty caramel-hazel eyes an' hair like fuckin' brown downy featha's."

"i see him now. will do. wish me luck."

"good luck."

and thus it was no longer  _spooky, tyler, and josh_ , but  _spooky, tyler, josh, and blurryface._


End file.
